Cupid's Shot
by lynnnie
Summary: Daddy... I accidentally shot someone. Baby Cupid said. -AtoOC- HIATUS. Will rewrite chapters. Previously was "It Ended Like it Never Started"
1. What Have I gotten myself into?

**Disclaimer:: I do not own PoT, but I do own my own POT OF GOLD.**

**It Ended Like it Never Started**

**AtoOC**

--

It was the beginning of her senior year for junior high. She attended school at Hyoutei Gakuen. She was known for her sudden outburst on her sophomore year. She hoped people forgot that scene but she never regret not saying it. She earned friends during that embarrassing process. Her name is Rui Hanako.

--

"… This is not forty questions."

Some girl in class during the break said out loud on her laptop. She was on 'myspace'.

_"Who in the world have one of those? It's just a place where you chat with people, and meet people across the Pacific. If lucky enough, find an American boy that is rich or good looking."_

There was a lot of chattering around the classroom. She was reading one of the graphic novels, "Bleach". It was interesting, she couldn't wait for the next one so she runs and get the next book. She has always been jealous how they draw; she could never draw like them. She attempted so many times and never succeeded.

"Alright you little maggots! Turn off whatever you have on and listen up. We are having a group project for a Sports festival. Since we have more boys than girls in this class, each group will have a female. There will be 8 different groups. That group will have to practice an event for the Sports festival. And here are your events, …"

--

Hanako hates working in groups. She prefers working alone and not take part of this festival. She suck at sports, literally.

She was group with Oshitari and Atobe, the princes at our school and some other guy. Girls around her started to mutter some words and laughed. They had to talk in groups during that class period. The group was chosen to do the 4 by 1. She just sat there in her little area. All three guys were talking who would go first and etcetera. Two of them were in a Tennis club, One of them are on the track and field. She didn't want to participate, but they end up talking to her.

"Rui-San, will you want to start the race?"

Hanako stared at the blue headed tensai, who is trying to swoon her over, which almost worked.

"… I'm no good at sports."

She bluntly said to them. They were just staring at her, Almost everyone in the class has a good score on their athletic ability.

"We could work on that right Oshitari?"

Atobe said to Oshitari who nodded.

"I have asthma."

She lied. She was trying to get away from participating and end up failing this class. They didn't believe it.

"Alright fine I lied."

Hanako told them. Yamaki Suichi, who is in the track and field, crossed his arms over his chest.

"The quiet 'librarian' actually lies."

He made a remark.

He said that because she was often seen in the library or the book store drawing or looking for more manga. But she don't spend less than 2 hours and not more than 4 hours from the library or the book store. Hanako had a feeling he has seen her in the library for too long or many times.

"So answer my question."

Oshitari said to her.

"No."

She said to him and looked away.

_"Ok all guys don't have obnoxious attitudes and status, but I can't help liking him."_

"When is the sport's festival?"

Suichi said.

"In two weeks, why?"

Oshitari asked. Suichi smirked. Hanako had a bad feeling about what he is going to say next.

"We'll train her, right? We all are athletes, and she is not, so why can't we train her right?"

He said to the guys. Atobe was playing with his hair and shrugged. Oshitari nodded, yes.

"That's good. Then she'll be fit to begin the 4 by 1."

Oshitari said after he nodded. She just looked down and sighed. She can't refuse because they'll end up finding a way to get back at her and force her to do this. They started chatting what they should do to her during this two week period. Atobe actually pitched in.

--

"What have I gotten myself in now?"

--

**Ok, ok as you can see this is the new version on 'I'll beat them' ATOOC Version. Well not exactly.  
**

**I will start on the TEZUOC when I get far into the story. I will Update my Hiatus as long I'm not in the horrible writer's block Dx**

**Yosh, any criticism will be helpful. I seriously don't know if they are too OOC or my character is a marysue.**

**Edit:: Thank you Aurora, For telling me to switch to third person point of view. I fixed it up. Happy readings x)  
**


	2. Chocolate!

**Disclaimer: Not a strand on Atobe's hair is not mine Dx**

**Aurora: Haha thanks for tell me to fix it up, once I read it over it sound too Mary sueish oo**

**I thank everyone who fave/alert my story. It might take awhile to update because of school.**

**I will attempt not making her marysuish, please tell me when she becomes one.**

"**Never Pretend to a Love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command." –Alan Watts**

---

_Ever since that day, they all had planned out her full two weeks within that class period._

_Requested from Atobe was not to use the car for transportation. Requested from Suichi was to leave the house at 7:10 AM and run to school within 5 minutes. Requested from all was to meet at the Tennis courts on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursdays. Wednesday and Fridays at the track field, Saturday and Sunday at her house. Everything else they didn't tell her._

_It was a couple days she had to go through that schedule; she was going to collapse once she gets out of her house. She's been late everyday because of this. Her caretakers including the servants, and etc. were worried about her health. Unfortunately, another request from Atobe was not to eat sweets on the weekdays but the weekends she can, whenever that'll be._

_Hanako always tends to forget her lunch because of her rush to school. It was becoming a habit of her now, run out of the house with water in her hand and running off, attending class, having a small detention, go to either the courts or the field, and walk back home._

It was already Home EC class, one of the worst subjects ever known to her. She cannot cook, she cannot clean, she can't do anything. She tends to pass this class with a low D. The teacher expects her to pass it with a B but not in her book.

"When will this class end?"

She groaned out while putting her head on the desk and ignoring the blabbering teacher. She took out her book from her lap and started reading the same paragraph over and over again for the pass hour. The bell has rung over the blabbering teacher. She gathers her things and left the classroom while reading her book.

She calculated her steps from Home EC to her class 3-1. She doesn't bump into anybody because she could see a bit on top of her book. She was reading a passage; it quoted "Never pretend to a Love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command." By Alan Watts. Her book was snatched at the entrance of the classroom door. She wasn't alert when someone did that. She looked up to see Atobe smirking at her, while dangling her book in the air. She glared behind her rectangle rimmed glasses.

"No reading in the halls or you'll trip."

She turned her head to the side and mumbled.

"I prefer getting tripped then getting my book snatched by you."

She said and walked into class grabbing her book on the way.

_Hanako was mad at him because he requested not to have anymore sweets. Since she started on her training she wasn't able to have any sweets, which are the only thing that could bribe her and maybe the other thing too. Before School started and the clubs as well, she meets up with Gakuto Mukahi at the Cake Shoppe and eat cake there or someplace else on a certain day like The Dango Stand._

She read the same paragraph again to ignore her growling stomach. She stopped and puts her book down in her bag.

"Will you be quiet?"

She muttered to her stomach.

"_**It is your fault for leaving your lunch at home."**_

"_Blegh, and now you show up?"_

"Rui-San… Rui-San."

Hanako snapped out of her little thoughts. She looked up at Oshitari.

"Hm?"

She asked him.

"Here."

He places down a bento.

"You'll need it for today after school, noticing that you forget your lunch."

He explained.

"But what about you?"

He lifted up his arm and shows another bento that is wrapped in a handkerchief.

"Oh, thank you."

She said and pulls the box closer to her. She opened it and saw a full lunch. There was a note on top. She picked it up and read it.

"_There are candy under the rice, make sure you eat it before Atobe or Yamaki-San catches you."_

_Oshitari._

She grinned and took the chopsticks that were diagonal across the food.

"Itadaki- Sit with me Oshitari-San."

She pats on the empty side of her desk. He simply nodded. He took a seat from a nearby desk and sat down in front of her.

"Oh? A little group party? 'Che you guys leave me out too?"

Suichi said and took his seat and sat down next to her and Oshitari. Atobe was crowded around some girls from other classes. Some were 'brave' enough to go up to him, some are taking far away pictures, another are just adoring him. Girls around him squealed when he acts like a God in front of the girl(s). People bugged Oshitari too and giving him love letters and also taking pictures of him in the classroom. Some girls wished to be at her spot, some were just like 'that girl can't get him, she's too plain.' And stuff like that.

It was quiet but loud lunch. Quiet within the group and loud outside of the group. Suichi left before she finished her rice, which was good for her. She swallowed all her contents and took the candy and ate it before they looked at her, besides Oshitari, who smirked.

"Satisfied?"

He asked while finishing up his own lunch, Hanako nodded her head in a little hyper-ish mode. She closed the box and handed it back to him, he just pushed it back.

"Keep it. I have no use of it anymore."

He said and got up and placed the chair back to its original place and headed back to his desk which was in the back. She smiled and cleaned up her area; she went out of the classroom and went down the hall to spot Gakuto somewhere. He was eating Dango.

"Aa! Dango!"

She ran up to him and was about to take his stick but Atobe was in front of her. He glared at her and placed it back down. She was mumbling some words. She stalked back out and into the classroom with a scowl on her face. She went back to her original routine and took out her book. Now that she is sort of satisfied she can read her book, calmly. Still something bugged her mind. It wants sweets which was bugging her. She's trying to withstand it and eventually got over it in the middle of class.

"Rui-San? Rui Hanako!"

The teacher yelled out.

"Hum, what?"

She scratched her head and looked at the teacher.

"Can you answer this question?"

She blinked a couple of times and thought,

"Um, Three?"

She simply guessed.

"So you were paying attention, hmph, anyways since the equation is set to…"

The teacher blabbered on and on about it. She started to doodle on her notebook paper which was blank unlike anyone else's paper, which had a couple of notes here and there.

---

"So you expect me to run the courts ten times?"

She dreaded the word ten at the moment. They nodded. She was about to decline but she heard Gakuto cheering her on. Her shoulders dropped and started to run.

Not even a lap and she started walking.

"Eleven Laps."

Atobe said.

"Keep running, if you don't I'll keep raising it."

Hanako's eyes widen and started to jog a bit. It was only a couple of laps when her throat became dry, she was breathing abnormal than any other people. People just stared at her go instead of paying attention on their practice. It was her seventh lap and she was going to collapse on the spot. She forced herself to go on more till she collapsed at the eighth lap marking.

"Stop, Rui-San."

She got up and kept running, something inside her just broke. Her mind was unconscious but her body wasn't. She kept going till she reached her ninth lap marking, till she was held back by Gakuto.

"Hanako-Chan, just stop."

Once she stopped the courts were silent, only to stare at the poor girl. She collapsed after it being silent for a couple of minutes.

Oshitari stared at the girl on the ground.

"_Her breathing was irregular… Even if she had asthma, it wouldn't be like this. What's going on?_"

He thought and saw Suichi turn the corner to see her on the ground.

"What did you guys do? I thought you guys were going easy on her for now."

He asked with no answer. He only stared at her. Gakuto's head sprang up.

"Does anyone have chocolate?"

He asked to the whole group.

"Gakuto, it isn't time to eat candy."

Oshitari said walking to Hanako.

"No it's for Hanako-Chan! Her lack of sugar is what bringing her down."

Oshitari picked her up after he said that.

"I have a Hershey Kiss, does that count?"

Some club member said from behind the group. Gakuto ran towards the back and saw the art club secretary. He held her hands.

"That's fine, may I please have it?"

He asked, she just nodded and gave it to him. He held it in his hands and made it melt. He put a bit on his hand and waved it over her nose. In a matter of seconds she went up and bit his finger. Gakuto flinched in pain. Hanako opened her eyes and saw Gakuto's river of tears from pain.

"Aa! Gakuto, why did you taste like chocolate?"

She asked and noticed that she wasn't on the ground but in the air. She started more around and Oshitari dropped her, or whether that she dropped herself.

"Ouch."

She muttered and got up. Stumbled a bit but managed.

"So… Chocolate?"

The art secretary came up to her and handed her another Hershey Kiss.

"Aa! Kinoka-San, what are you doing around here?"

Hanako asked.

"No, its Kino-Chan. Plus I was worried about your low sugar level. So I got Hershey Kisses."

Hanako's eyes gleamed up and placed her hands out. Kinoka took some off her clipboard.

"Oh yea and plus, since you are hanging around after school, will you recommend in that art club? I heard it around school that you'll be hanging around here somewhere."

Hanako didn't say anything for the past minute or so.

"Well… Maybe, I don't know. It's just…"

She started to shift uncomfortably.

"You don't have to answer me now Hanako-Chan. Tell me later, ok?"

Hanako nodded and Kinoka took her leave.

"Stupid. Make yourself faint like that."

Someone hit her head. She turned around and pointed.

"Aa! Aoshi-Kun!"

**---**

**EDIT: I Fixed it up. I think that's how you do it right? I got confused a bit, so on my spare time from all the homework, I did this. Hmm.. I have a funny plot with Aoshi in it of the next Chapter. I think it's funny, It makes me grin, but whatever.  
**

**Hm? Who's Aoshi? Keep reading.**

**TELL ME, IF MY CHARACTER IS MARYSUE.**

**I really don't want to mess up now. Anything is fine.**

**Please if you give me any tips or advice or something that helps me, make it constructive.**


	3. Something about Her

**Aurora: Haha… Did I do it right? I dunno. I got a bit confused so I think that's what you meant. Well I should make it interesting. I think it'll get weird in this chapter, hmm.**

**Thank you all for the other Faves/Alerts. I appreciate it a lot and the reviews. I wish to expect that more :)**

**Disclaimer: Ore-Sama no bigi ni Yoi na is not mine. But I love saying it. xD No actually, 'Yudan Sezu ni Ikou!' x3**

**I should really do my homework xD**

**Oh yea I drew a picture of Rui Hanako. A chibi version. I asked a friend of mine to draw me her too. Forgot to tell her that she is flat-chested.**

**The link will be in my Profile.**

---

_Watanabe Aoshi, second cousin of Rui Hanako. He's 14 years old, engaged to a young lady from one of the top companies around. He is 159 cm. with shoulder length orange hair and brown eyes. He is also a senior in Hyoutei Gakuen. He is also…_

"Atobe-Sama, you shouldn't bully Hanako-San."

He hung over Atobe and held his arm.

…_Gay. His parents doesn't even know that he is one, nor Hanako's too. He is also disturbed that he is engaged but he tries to set that out straight._

Atobe was irritated and some of his other fans came by and snatched him off his arm. He brushed his arm after wards. He got a step closer to Hanako.

"So no matter what, you have to have sweets?"

She nodded her head to him, while unwrapping the almost-melting Hershey in her hands. Atobe sighed and put his hand on his head.

"I need at least 400 Calories of sugar to make me completely energized for this training. If it concludes of the whole day and this training, it'll be… at least 1000 Calories of Sugar."

She nodded with her arms crossed over her chest. She heard other people around her mutter 'what does she eat?' or '1000 calories? That's like one meal from a fast food restaurant.' Something similar to that. Atobe, Oshitari, and Suichi all sighed or just didn't do anything.

"_What? Gee it isn't my fault I was raised to eat sweets."_

"_**Uh huh, yea sure. Everyone believes you."**_

Hanako make some weird noise with her mouth like a 'pfftt'. Her being an idiot did that so everyone could hear. She clapped her hands.

"So… What's with the all silent crap? Shouldn't you guys be practicing?"

It wasn't really that quiet. It was some chatter here and there, but no one talked to her so it didn't seem all that loud.

"Alright, Rui-San. This is what we will do."

She looked up at Suichi who tends to do a lot of explaining lately.

"We'll let you have sweets but you'll have to join either the Girls' Tennis Club or become a Manager for both of Boys' and Girls' Tennis and Track and Field."

She raised an eyebrow. Like hell she wouldn't want to have to run around the courts in that torture again. She simply sighed and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll become the Manager then. I don't think it'll be that hard, would it?"

She asked around. Around her went dead silent, even the fangirls.

"What's wrong? I'm not one of those people who keep a sports update."

Gakuto put a hand on her shoulder.

"The last Manager that went through this went psychotic and cut itself. They ended up in therapy or the crazy prison. (1) We will never speak of its name again.

She cringed.

"_Was it really that serious? I don't wanna go through all that stress."_

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"…Or you can still go into the Girls' Tennis club?"

She shook her head no and put her arm up in the air with her hands into a fist.

"I'll do it. I'm going to be the manager."

Students around her gulped.

"For both clubs?"

She shrugged.

"Sure why not? It's not like it'll make me do a lot of work, I don't think."

She said and put her hands behind her head.

---

"_And why the hell did I sign up for this?"_

She thought in her head while she was piled up with the new/old manager stuff that the previous manager has gone through. She scratched her head and looked at all the info of all the club members.

"Gee… Was this like the work of the crazy data guy over in Seigaku?"

She muttered and started to separate everything to its order of the new track members and the old ones and the new club members and the old ones of Tennis. She blew the stray hairs out of her face.

"Now I understand how that guy went paranoid."

She groaned and hit her head on her desk.

"I prefer doing physics than this."

She gathered all the papers and placed them on the ground.

---

"Ngghhh… Leave me alone… I'm trying to get some sleep…"

She flew her arm around in the air.

"RUI HANAKO WAKE UP OR YOU WILL GET A DETENTION!"

A book fell on her head and she got up. She looks at the angry teacher and sulked down in her seat.

"Go out side in the halls and stand or I'll lose my mind."

Hanako nodded fast and ran off into the halls. When she got there, she kicked the ground and in the halls.

"Not my fau… Ok never mind."

She made her mouth like a fish and stood there looking on the ground.

"Sempai, why are you standing out in the halls?"

Some deep voice guy asks. She looks up to see Hiyoshi standing near her.

_Hiyoshi and Hanako go awhile back when he got bullied when he was in elementary school and she was in her freshman year of Junior High school. The other boys were laughing and making jokes about what kind of girls he likes. When he reached freshman year and she was a junior (or something; since there is only 3 years of middle), they never really talked unless they were alone; some people think that is weird to see an upperclassman talking to a lower classman (sometimes)._

"Sleeping in class…"

Hanako kicked the ground again. He shook his head.

"Sleep earlier. Try to manage everything after class or lunch."

He places his hand on her head. He's grown really tall since Elementary.

"You should get to class, why are you even around here?"

He shrugged and walked off. She scratched her head and yawned.

---

"Alright, since it's now Wednesday, I'll start with the basics. We'll do the pacer test run, then a short 50 meter dash."

She nodded and was taught to do the proper way of stretching. Suichi was doing his thing over with his track mates. She could hear them mutter and ask questions why she was there.

Hanako was listening to the instructor how to do the pacer test run. She didn't get enough sweets to fill up her daily sugar; she's trying to lay it off because it was Atobe's request before school even started.

When she finished the pacer test, she had the score of five, and then puked after her fifth. People were even amazed how low her score can be on the test. On the 50 meter dash, her time was 13.23 seconds. She tried on this one and got a bit light headed. When Suichi saw the results, he sighed and shook his head no. She knew it wasn't a good sign.

---

"I don't think I can handle this anymore."

Suichi said in the small meeting room. Atobe and Oshitari were standing around the table.

"It's becoming too much of a hassle."

Atobe said, not really caring for Hanako as much. Oshitari pushed up his glasses from the bridge of his nose.

"…I heard that she never saw her parents at the age of 5?"

He asked them. They shook their head no.

"They, as in meaning her guardians at the moment, said that she is soon to be disowned."

They turned their heads towards him. He took out a packet of documents. On the cover says, **RUI HANAKO**.

After a while they have finished reading the general area or her little profile.

"That sucks."

Suichi said and places his hand through his hair and then sighs.

"I guess… It's our job to take care of her, right; Oshitari?"

Atobe said and Oshitari nodded.

---

**1. I think it's where the psychotic people stay. Like when they stay into one room and in a small corner being paranoid. I don't know what that word is. Asylum right? I dunno xD**

**Please tell me if Hiyoshi was off. I dunno.**

**ACK! I think she is becoming a Marysue Dx**

**I don't want this to happen…**

**Please tell me any criticism, tips, grammar help, or anything to improve my character, ANYTHING.**


	4. What have I done again?

**Yes I'm back now x3**

**School and sleeping early is not my thing.**

**Joyce: Lol I know. Don't worry. Soon I will some how fix up them. Whenever that'll be.**

**Immortal Wifey: Ahaha It's fine x3**

**Bloodninja: yep I know. I just reread it and I was planning to put rumored on there. Aa… Stupid me.**

**angel0fdestiny: Lol Thanks xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own Shirota Yuu. I wish I did. (Evil thoughts)**

**Note: A part will not be used by my mind. It already looks too complicated, because she is in class 3-A. And I actually got the question.**

---

**DING DONG**

"Who are you?"

---

Hanako was in the shower. She was thinking of what happened to her when she tasted blood after she puked. She shook those thoughts away and got dressed into her night clothes. Brown Shorts and an Orange wife beater, with her hair down and her glasses in her hands. She walked out and found three figures in the room. It was all blurry because she didn't have her glasses on. She placed her glasses on to see Atobe, Oshitari, and Suichi.

"Eh?!"

She shouted and pointed at Suichi, who was the closest one to her. Seeing her hair was down and wearing her night clothes; plus that her room in scattered with papers.

"Wh-What are you all do-doing here?!"

Hanako was blushing in the sight of her messy style of her room. She put up her hair in pigtails; in a mess, and started to clean her room. After a while, she finished cleaning her room and sat down on her bed.

"So… What are you guys doing here?"

She said still with a faint blush on her cheeks. Oshitari smirked.

"Seeing if you can handle these papers yourself."

She made a fish face.

"You don't think I could do this? And how do you know where I live?"

She asked them.

"You are talking to the Student President. We would know all information on the students."

Atobe said looking at the papers on her desk. She yawned.

"Well I did most of it…"

She mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know we have a Physics Test tomorrow."

Suichi said.

"WHAT?!"

She shouted and looked for her bag and took out her physics workbook.

"I hate it… Too many weird words."

She mumbled again. She looked at Suichi.

"Help me?"

She whined to him with her book out towards him. All three gathered around her.

"We'll help too."

Oshitari said sitting down next to her. Her faint blush came redder again.

"Th-Thanks, eheh…"

She laughs weakly and opened to the section they are going to learn.

"So question number one… A kid fires a slingshot pellet directly at a target that is far enough away to talk one-half-second to reach. How far below does the target hit? How high above should he aim? (he is throwing a distance of 60 meters standing on a platform 20 meters high). Oh crap… What is this? I don't get it."

She frowned and sighed. Suichi pointed with his fingers.

"Since we are not worried about the horizontal distance, you will use this formula. Distance equals velocity times time plus half times _at_ squared. So before the shot was fired, velocity equals zero. The equation becomes Distance equals half _at_ squared. _A _equals 9.8 meters per second (gravity). Then it will be Distance equals .5 times 9.8 times _t _squared. Now multiply .5 and 9.8 to get…… 4.9 then _t_ will be .5 which now will be .25. Then multiply again with 4.9 and .25 and answer will be……… 1.225 m. So the pellet dropped 1.225m when it reaches the target."

Suichi said taking some deep breaths. Hanako only blinked.

"_Too fast… So you multiply this and this, to get this but then you have to multiply the other thing with the other thing. Ok… Scrambled head. Ugh… I don't understand these things."_

She thought falling onto the bed.

"This is a stupid subject!"

She shouted and slammed her book against her legs. Suichi sighed.

"You know what Velocity is right?"

Suichi managed to groan out before he lost his mind.

"Yes… It's distance over time, right?"

Suichi nodded, yes.

So these kinds of questions went on for quite some time till it was late night and they had to leave. Knowing Hanako, will probably forget the next second.

---

The next day was the physics test. She stared at the paper and slumped down in her desk a bit. She looked through the paper and saw that there was a question she was told yesterday night.

"_So if will equal this, and then it will be this. After that you multiply this and this number and then multiply the last number."_

So every other answer she saw she Christmas tree it.

-

"So how did you think you do?"

Suichi asked Hanako, who simply looked up at him; 'What-do-you-think' face. He just nodded.

"Hmm… Sports festival is coming up. I wonder what the prize will be this year."

Some student near her said.

"Yea, last year the prize was a trip to Hawaii. I hope it'll be a trip to like Europe or something!"

Another one said.

"Oh I want to see the Eiffel Tower and, and almost everywhere!"

A girl student exclaimed. Hanako wondered the same thing.

"_Wouldn't Atobe know something about the prize? Like he would say anything about it."_

She thought and sat there while tapping her chin.

"OK SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!"

The P.E. Teacher/Homeroom yelled out hitting the board with his book.

"I can see that you are all training for the sports festival! We must win for the class of 3-A! We can't let 3-B Beat us like nothing."

"_Oh yea that's right… There is another Homeroom teacher that is the rival of Teacher Ayanima (3-A Homeroom teacher). What's that teacher name again… I think it was his childhood rival…"_

"RUI HANAKO!"

Ayanima cut her train of thoughts.

"I can see you are trying to improve in physical education."

He stifled a laugh.

"But I doubt it."

She looked up at him and stood up with a glare in her eyes.

"What?! I'll improve!"

He had a smug face on.

"Alright, bet. If you be the last leg of the race of your group; 4-by-1, and win first place, I'll pass you in physical education with a high B. If you lose then you'll fail this set of course."

He said crossing his arms over his chest. She stalled for a while. Her classmates were looking at her. Some whispered that she didn't have the correct sugar of the day. She looked at Atobe, who was minding his own business. Oshitari who just stared out the window. Suichi who gave her a thumbs up and grinned like an idiot.

"Deal. But you have to dress a female school girl for one day."

Most of the students were shocked when she said that.

"Deal."

Someone outside of the classroom clapped.

"Interesting little bet Ayanima-Senpai. But you won't beat us. We will beat you first."

The teacher of class 3-B came and said that remark.

"Nice Hanako-Chan! I'll be rooting for you too!"

Aoshi said from outside of the classroom.

"Shut up Watanabe!"

The teacher said and shooed his students back to class.

"You better win Hanako, or I'll be humiliated and you'll fail the class."

Ayanima said and pointed.

-

"Oh crap. This is not me. What have I done again?!"

-

**Argh… Short chapter. **

**Happy Late Halloween!**

**It's cold now! Yay me!**

**Any criticism is fine. Any comment is fine. Just tell me if this story is going ok!**


	5. Eh? !

**Disclaimer: **PoT not mine Dx, I don't know about Atobe's Parents either. xD

**mysticLegend11**: x3 Thank you. I though of the same thing but I really don't mind it right now. I might change it back to first person but I'll see how the story progresses. I dunno… I don't have a beta and I suck at grammar. I'll ask around school. I know some people who like Fanfictions as much as I do.

**Bloodninja555**: I'm sorry. I know it was a short chapter. I'll make it up in this chapter. And I will try to find some way to place some of the Romance parts into it.

Hrm… Can someone be a Beta for me? I can't really proofread my writing much because… I wrote it and sometimes it makes sense to me. So… help? (Plus I never really had a beta, so I'm a newbie at that.)

--

"Good job Hanako!"

Suichi slapped her on the back, making her lunge forward. Hanako glared at Suichi.

"Now you can actually train and concentrate. But wouldn't this affect our game plan?"

Atobe asked within the group. Suichi nodded with his hand on his chin. Oshitari placed his book by his side, using his finger to save his place in the book.

"Yes, unfortunately. We only have limited time to train her to go faster. What I was thinking was make her go to your personal exercise room, Atobe, and train her on the treadmill see how she progressed through out the days she had trained. We will let her drink Gatorade, the export from America, since that has sugar and it's a flavored drink. We'll ask her current guardians to stay over Atobe's house for the remainder of the week. Is that ok Atobe, Hanako?"

Atobe shrugged in the sign of yes. Hanako had to let this all sink in.

"S-so I have to s-stay over Atobe's house?"

She stuttered the words out of her mouth. Oshitari nodded.

"It'll be the best. Atobe can watch you train when you are over there and you will be exhausted by the end of the training so mind as well stay over there. Plus you won't have to run to school unless you feel like it of course."

Hanako's eyes looked else where. She was thinking whether that idea was any good. She simply shrugged and walked out of the classroom to meet up with Gakuto.

"That's a yes Oshitari, so call her guardians. This is going to be a fun week."

Atobe said with a smirk on his face.

--

So that following hour, Hanako got a phone call from home and heard that she is going to stay over Atobe's house for a "Project".

_The word 'project' always gets to the guardians especially when it comes to other rich companies. Her guardians are trying to get the attention of her parents that she is getting involved with other companies, so they can come home and meet their grown daughter._

Her Chauffer would come by with a bag of necessities for her stay over. Atobe already contacted his parents about the situation. She thinks that they are happy to see her.

After school, it was already in the middle of the Tennis practice. Hanako observed many things for improvement for the regulars.

"Gakuto-Kun, you need to train on your stamina more. Um… Shishido-San… How can I put this? Um… Think of more strategies than just running around the court in full speed. Ohtori-San, you could practice more on your scud serve. I think you can make it faster and a lot stronger than its current state. Kabaji? Quit saying 'Usu' to Atobe. Akutagawa-San eat candy, wake up for once. Hiyoshi-Kun, practice more martial arts. Oshitari-San… Keep on what you are doing. Atobe-San, quit being arrogant."

Hanako said, reading off her clipboard. She slid up her glasses and looked at them. They just simply nodded. Shishido looked like he was going to wake her on the head saying that. Then muttering that he does have a strategy and it is hard for him to follow it. Atobe glared at her and about to make a remark back at her. Jirou was just waking up from his afternoon nap. She can't really believe that he is actually a third year.

"Hanako. Come here please."

She turned around to see Sakaki in his usual suit. She nodded and headed towards him.

"Y-yes Sakaki-Sensei?"

He towered over her. She swallowed her saliva that was becoming like water forming.

"It was clear to see that Oshitari should practice more on his smash returns."

Hanako nodded and was about to head back.

"Oh yes, here."

He handed her an envelope that had her name written on directly from the principal.

"But…"

"I'm 'just' a music teacher."

He said and walked off. Hanako looked at the envelope and opened it. She read the note it was from her guardians.

_Hanako, dear,_

_Your parents have received a word that you are cooperating with other companies outside Rui Entertainments. They might come over and arrange a marriage with one of the company heirs. I believe your father recognizes you now. But at the same time, I think he is just using you for his company. Please be careful. They might come with a surprise. I hope this stay away from the estate with open your eyes and seek a goal. Please don't a guinea pig to your father. Honey, if there is any problems occurring don't hesitate and ask._

_Love,_

_Your guardian, Kina._

Hanako thought she was reading too fast and read it over and over again.

"_My parents MIGHT come?!"_

She thought and dropped the letter on the ground.

"This isn't right. I know for sure that… He will use me for his own purposes again. Maybe she will too. I don't like this."

She muttered.

"Hm? So your parents might be coming home?"

She looked up to see Oshitari's face with the letter in his hand.

"Yea…"

She muttered once more.

"Shouldn't you be glad? You've always wanted your parents' home."

He asked, folding up the sheet of paper.

"Yes. I am _happy_. And how did you know that?"

She lied to him but she had that scowl on her face. Suichi was turning the corner and saw her and Oshitari chatting.

"Yo! Hanako shouldn't you be running around the courts right now? But anyways if you were I would have stopped you. Do you know when our new uniforms are coming in and who we are going against next two weeks?"

Hanako nodded and flipped around her papers on the clipboard.

"Yea… The uniforms should be coming in one more week and in two weeks you are going against is Rokkaku. Is that good?"

He nodded and headed his way off. She then directed her attention back to Oshitari.

"Oh! Sakaki-Sensei told me that you should practice on returning smashes more! Ja'ne! I should go now; my Chauffer is out there with my things."

She ran off in the direction towards the front of the school. She gathered her things, which was in a duffel bag, and headed towards the courts to see everyone cleaning up to leave.

--

"Master Atobe, welcome home. You must be Miss Rui. Welcome to the Atobe estate. I'll be your maid for this week."

She said and bowed down. Hanako bowed down and saw that Atobe was ahead of her. She excused herself from her maid and quickly followed behind Atobe. He knocked on the door and walked in. Hanako saw two adults sitting there with tea in their hands. The older woman placed her cup down and stood up.

"Hello there. Please sit."

She gestured her hand to the seats that are vacant. They both made their way and Hanako's one week maid left the room.

"Oh, you look so adorable with that long brown pigtailed hair of yours. I wish you were my daughter."

Atobe's mom said to her. She nodded and looked down to her hands, which were on her lap.

"Excuse my wife's compliment for a minute. We are Keigo's parents. She is Atobe Hitomi and I am Atobe Kaiden. We are very pleased that you are here to stay with us."

Hanako nodded.

"I am Rui Hanako. I don't know if I'm the heir for the Rui Entertainments."

She nodded once more.

"May I be excused now? I should know where my room is before I'm lost in this place. Plus we both need to get started on our project."

Both of the parents nodded and enjoyed their tea. Hanako's maid was waiting outside of the door.

"Miss Rui, please follow me to your room. So you may start on your project soon."

Hanako was going to reply but Atobe's hand was in the way.

"No, I'll show her. Please tell the chef to get 'Gatorade' and send it to the exercise room."

She nodded and walked off to the kitchen area.

"Shall we go through Ore-Sama's estate; which is a lot better than yours."

Hanako made a face and followed Atobe who was already at the stairs. He showed her the guest room near his room.

"Well hurry and get dressed. We don't have all night. Oshitari and Suichi will come in 5 minutes. If I'm not making you sweat after they come, they'll just make it worse. Meet me in the exercise room. Don't even think about asking around. I'm making you run around this whole estate just to find this room. You have 4 minutes now. See you then."

He said and walked off to his room. Hanako thought for a while till she realized that she didn't have enough time to think about that. She placed her clothes on really fast that it looked like she was a homeless person. She ran down the stairs and searched every room. It took her a minute and a half to find it. It was closest to the swimming pool outside.

"I-I'm here."

She started to breathe for air.

"It's so hard breathing in cool air."

She muttered. He nodded.

"Stretch and then get on the treadmill. Run at least 5 minutes. I'll see your progress later. Now let me go get to my training clothes."

He said.

"Oh yes. Ore-Sama really wants you to try. Unless you really want to fail physical education. It means a lot to me."

He placed the sarcasm at the end. She scoffed at him and finished up her stretching. She placed herself on the treadmill and learned how to start up the treadmill. She started to run. It was only 2 minutes in and Atobe still didn't come back yet. She was already sweating but not too much. She heard the door opened. Like hell she didn't want to turn around because she knows that she'll fall.

"Oh? And she is trying. That's a sight."

Hanako knew that voice. It belonged to Suichi. She turned and glared at him but ended up her falling down on the ground.

"Stupid. Who would really fall off of a treadmill that is not going at least 3 miles per hour?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at another place.

--

Atobe came inside of the room and seeing Suichi squat down to Hanako's level, who fell from the treadmill.

"_Heh, such a klutz."_

He thought and clearly looked at Hanako's features. She wasn't fat, she wasn't skinny, but she still has a little bit of her baby fat on her cheeks. She had a light tanned colored skin; not a lot of Japanese people have unless they work in construction. Her brown childish eyes, looks like it is still want to play around. Her long brown hair still in pigtails, glisten under the artificial light.

"_She looked cute when she didn't have her hair up and those glasses on. She looks so innocent like a 5 year old. Hmph, if I really said that out loud, it'll be embarrassing because I'm complimenting one of the weird girls in school… What's this? Why is my heart thumping faster than usual?"_

Atobe shook his head and walked towards Hanako and the group.

"Atobe, our project here is not doing so great. May I step in?"

Oshitari asked. Atobe didn't say anything, in response of 'yes'. Oshitari helped Hanako up, seeing her blush made his heart go in pain for a second.

"_What was that?"_

He thought once more before going crazy because his head is talking to his conscience.

"_**Stupid… Don't you ever do anything right besides school and tennis?"**_

"_Of course. I've succeed to make most the female student body to fall in love with me."_

"_**Ah ha… MOST but not HER. You want her. You feel like you want to crave her."**_

"_Shut up."_

His battle between his conscience made him think a bit. Thinking that whether that chest pain was because of her.

He shook his head, no.

"Hah… I'm getting crazier because of her."

--

"Hm? What did you say?"

Hanako asked and turned around to look at Atobe. He shook his head no. She just shrugged and followed Oshitari.

"Ok, sit on the ground with your legs stretched out in front of you and yours arms stretched out on your legs."

Hanako did what she was told and Oshitari started to explain more.

"I'll be pushing your back so you can stretch more on your legs."

Hanako nodded and Oshitari pushed her back to lean more on her legs. Hanako had a pink tinted face throughout that night. And of course that she was smiling a lot.

--

(A/N: Oh boy… Writer's Block. 6 Pages and still Counting.)

--

The next day Hanako left the house walking to school, she had to get there early. The only bad thing is that she doesn't know where to go because Atobe lives in a different part of the outskirts of Tokyo. She looked at her cell phone for the time and she only had 10 minutes left till both club practices begin. She left 15 minutes before cause she knew that something will happen and this seemed to happen.

She happened to bump into an older man heading to work.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can get to Hyoutei from here?"

The man just smirked. She backed away a bit to keep her personal space.

"It's straight, and then turn right at that corner. You'll hit the main street towards that school. You are just a middle school student aren't you?"

He asked stepping closer to Hanako. Hanako stepped back farther away from where she was going to head. Hanako couldn't say anything. She was caught by the man's glare.

"Eheh… I'll be going now!"

She ducked her head down and ran off. All that running from the so called project helped. She was lucky to run off and hit the main street like that so called man said.

"Hmm… Maybe I should thank Atobe and them now."

She smiled and went back to that stoic face of her. When she got to school, she headed straight for the Tennis courts to find Atobe, who seemed to be on the courts that time, practicing against a wall. Hanako went up to him.

"Atobe-San."

She heard the ball stop hitting the wall. She was against the fence.

"Thanks. I thank you for helping me improve in my physical fitness."

She had her eyes closed and didn't realize that Atobe was right in front of her.

"I think that I'll participate more in physical fitness project. Well… I should get… Atobe-San?"

She opened her eyes before she said his name. Atobe looked like he was having a hard time thinking. She tilted her head and her glasses almost fell over. She placed her finger to push up the glasses but his hand stopped her from doing that.

"Atobe-San? Ne, Atobe. Are you ok? Hey…"

She blinked and during that time she felt some warm lips on hers. She looked down then looked back up.

"Eh?! IS THAT BUCHOU KISSING HANAKO-CHAN?!"

The shocked hyper active acrobatic shouted.

---**End of Chapter**

'Sigh'

Is that good enough? I forced myself to think o…o

I think it's too fast moving but its part of the plot. More problems will arise for Hanako-Chan. Great more thinking Dx

I have to do physical fitness myself, so poor me. And since I have to wake up early, I'm passed my sleep in time. Dx

So I'll talk to you all in the next chapter.

Please tell me any comments or concerns. And I know there will be some.


	6. What she realized

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine Unfortunately Dx

Beta Please? (I am a Newbie Dx)

--

"_Daddy, I accidentally did something."_

_The little cupid said, trying to look all innocent. The adult cupid turned around and asked,_

"_What now?"_

"_I… Accidentally shot someone."_

_The Adult choked on his water._

"_Who?!"_

_He shouted to the little cupid._

"_Um the guy with the mole under his eye."_

_The Adult stared at his list and saw who it was, 'Atobe Keigo'. He sighed in relief and then patted his son on the head._

"_That's a relief. Good job. He was supposed to be second today but I guess you changed the outcome. His friend was supposed to go first. I guess it's time to hit him too. This will be some interesting relationship."_

_The adult cupid took out a temporary love arrow and shot Oshitari in the back. He got comfortable and started to record the 'show'._

--

Hanako pushed Atobe off and he slammed into the tree.

"It's not what it looks like!"

Hanako put her arms up and waved it. Then she started to point at Atobe and gave him a small alibi.

"He didn't have his correct sugar! S-So He fell on top of me an-and…"

She couldn't say 'kissed me' in public. Oshitari went passed her and patted her on the head.

"Don't hurt yourself for making a small alibi."

He said to her and headed towards the fallen Atobe. She nodded and shut her mouth. She stood there and realized that she didn't have any sugar that time. She dug around her bag for candy or something. A chocolate Hershey bar appeared. It was waving back and forth. She looked up and saw Kinoka.

"Kinoka-San."

Hanako said and bowed down. She was smacked with the Hershey bar.

"Kino-Chan. How many times will I say that to you?"

Kinoka frowned and sighed. Hanako nodded and snatched the chocolate from her.

"Thank you _Kino-Chan_."

She managed to say out. Hanako ripped the chocolate and ate it. After awhile, she started to smile. Gakuto jumped around her.

"Ne, ne, ne. Did you like the kiss Hanako-Chan? Hmm? Didja, didja?!"

He said still jumping around. Hanako's face came to a bright pink.

"Wh-What are you talking about Gaku-Chan?"

Hanako stuttered out. Kinoka dragged her out of the scene into a more secluded area.

"Ne, Hanako-Chan. I'll give you 5 Hersheys everyday if you help me get closer to… Hiyoshi."

Kinoka had her fingers touching. She had that red face. Kinoka was a year younger than Hanako. Kinoka seems more mature than her but only at certain times.

"Hiyoshi!?"

Hanako shouted out and Kinoka jumped at her to shut her mouth.

"Yes."

Kinoka's eyes darted some place else. Hanako just smiled and nodded.

"Leave it to me. Oh yea make sure you'll meet up with me at the cake shop around 6, I'll get out of Atobe's grasp once and awhile."

Hanako ran off and told Hiyoshi to meet her up at well but at 5:55 with the same excuse.

--

"_Ne Hiyoshi."_

_A Junior Hanako asked her Kouhai. He looked up to her._

"_Don't you like anyone? I told you who like, now I know that there is someone special in your heart. Now tell me."_

_Hanako stopped and turned around to see young Hiyoshi all pink._

"_None of your business Sempai."_

_He calmly said and stalked off but not in Hanako's grasp._

"_Gekokujou, that's what you'll probably say if I was in your position. Now tell me or I'll tell lot's of people your embarrassing moments."_

_She had this evil glint in her eyes which Hiyoshi wanting to back away really fast and never see her till she was sane._

"_I like someone neat."_

_He said. The grip from Hanako's hand tightened._

"_Not that way, we're on a name basis Wakashi-Chan."_

_There was an evil aura around her and Hiyoshi. He thought that he would die so he splattered everything out._

"_ILIKETHEGIRLINMYCLASSNAMEDKINOKAAKAZUKIN!"_

_He shouted in one breath and really fast. At first Hanako didn't catch that but she replayed it in her head. After a couple of seconds, she smiled and let go of Hiyoshi._

"_Now it wasn't that hard to tell your Sempai is it? Now you tell me all about Kinoka Akazukin, how you met her, and lots of questions I don't want to name at this moment. Also that you will tell me how you are both developing."_

_Hanako said and wrapped her arm around her Kouhai. He was scared for quite awhile till Hanako forgot._

'_And so I thought she had the correct sugar today, I'm wrong.'_

_Hiyoshi thought and tries to get away from Hanako's grasp._

--

"Oh this is fun."

Hanako said in a very hyper voice.

She got out of Atobe's grasp for that period of time because Atobe couldn't control himself for quite awhile.

First, she sends in a letter saying that she wouldn't be able to make it because of Atobe. She gave it to the cashier to make sure they get it. Then when they both arrive at the scene, the Cashier will give them a letter, which says "Make sure you both have fun. I got stuck with Atobe for the night. That sucks right?".

Hanako would stalk them but she didn't have the time. Oshitari and Suichi were coming over at 6. She walked over to Atobe's Estates and when she walked in she heard lots of screaming; sounded like Atobe's voice.

"Mistress, something is wrong with young master. He's been like this since you have been gone. We are afraid that he is seeing things."

Hanako looked shocked.

"_Atobe losing his cool? That's going to be funny."_

Hanako went up stairs and went to Atobe's room. She heard a loud bang. She opened the door and seeing Atobe with a glass figure in his hand. It looked like he was going to throw it. His arm dropped and he fell to the floor. Hanako walked up to him.

"Interesting. Is this how the mighty 'Ore-Sama' loses his cool?"

He shot a glare at her. She stepped back.

"Eheh… Bye now!"

She shouted and ran out of the room. I think she heard Atobe say something like "It's your fault." Or something like that but she shrugged it off.

Hanako got dressed and went to the exercise room. She actually DID participate. Usually she doesn't do that, because she lies often.

--

_(Bold means English)_

"**I have thisu for youu. **Grr… I suck at speaking English but I'm good at it."

She groaned and tried again. But she heard Atobe at the door laughing.

"**So you can't say English? This is a laugh.**"

Atobe said in English but with the accent.

"That isn't right. At least I'm better than you in work!"

She lied. He was always number one.

"Sure number 18."

She made a face at Atobe.

_It was this class thing. Atobe was first, and then Oshitari. Now go down the line and you'll see Hanako at the eighteenth mark. She was average. At least she is not number 39. Suichi, if wondering, is number 19. Number one means that you have completely taken over the whole classroom. Meaning they are smart, complete power over the students, well of course if they are in class 3-A then basically you are called the smartest teen in middle school._

"Don't add the –su or the –u at the end and you are ok. Ore-Sama is giving you advice so you better listen."

Atobe said over her shoulders. Hanako stood right back up.

"I'll be going out right now. I'll be back in 30 minutes."

She grabbed her jacket and stalked out of the house.

"Damn Atobe. Gotta learn how to stop using your third person talking, it gets on everyone's nerves."

She said out loud and kicked a rock. She climbed a flight of stairs leading towards a Tennis court.

"Pok-Pok-Pok."

That's what she heard when she got up to the courts. She saw a tall figure hitting the ball at the wall. She watched the figure from afar. She pushed her glasses up and saw that the figured stopped hitting the ball.

"_I think that person knows I'm here."_

She thought and walked out of the shadows. She saw clearly who it was. It was Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seigaku. She wouldn't have known if she wasn't manager of Hyoutei Tennis and Track and Field club.

"Konbanwa, Tezuka-San."

He didn't say anything.

"Aa… I forgot. I'm Rui Hanako from Hyoutei. You are a talk around the Tennis club. Except for that your name is kinda a small taboo around Atobe-San himself."

She said he just stared. She felt uncomfortable.

"Um… I see that you are having some problems with your left arm. I'm not all that great with Tennis. Like I ever played it before. Um, well answer a question for me? Why do all of you like Tennis so much?"

She asked him and he stood there.

"It's a sport we're interested in."

He calmly said. Hanako nodded.

"Oh ok. Is it ok if I watch you? It boring at Hyoutei because I see them every day and they are quite boring. I think I'll like your style of play."

He didn't say anything and continued his practice. Hanako was mesmerized by his play. Even though it was only against a wall. Her 30 minutes were up; she stayed there for 45 minutes. Her cell phone went off. She snapped out of her gazing and answered.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU SAID YOU'LL BE HERE 15 MINUTES AGO!"

Hanako was away from the cell phone about 3 meters. She could still hear him yell over the phone. Tezuka looked at her and then the cell phone on the bench. He reached over and talked into it.

"Rui-San is not able to come on the phone. Please call again later."

Tezuka said straight at Atobe.

"Aah? Tezuka? What are you doing with Hanako? Where are you guys?"

He asked.

"I'm not obliged to say that."

He said.

"Tezuka, I'm asking you, where is she? Get her on the phone immediately."

A sound of jealousy came from his mouth. She shook her head no. Knowing that she'll be dead when she'll come back whether she talks to him or not.

"She is not able to come to the phone. Please call her back in 5 minutes."

He hung up the phone to get away from Atobe's voice. Tezuka headed towards Hanako

"You should get going."

Hanako nodded and ran off heading towards the Atobe estates. She opened the door and her maid came to the door, to inform the news.

"Mistress you are home now. Atobe-Sama is currently freaking out and ready to call the police force to find you. Please tell him that you are safe."

Hanako nodded and walked up the stairs into his room.

"Ne, Atobe, are you freaking out again?"

She looked at Atobe's shriveled hair.

"You think? Your safety is in my hands. If I hurt you, what would you think would happen? If I report you missing, the first to know is your guardians. Do you really think that your father will really come home? Don't you think that your parents ran away, possibility to disown you, and have another child in your place?"

That last part just made Hanako heart drop. Atobe wasn't thinking before he spoke. He knew that it was wrong to say it but the truth hurts.

"W-What did you say? Y-You are telling me that… I might get disowned?! What do you mean?"

Hanako starts yelling at him, tears and anger does not mix well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HAVE A SIBLING THAT I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT?! DO YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW!? I KNOW EVERYTHING! I EAVESDROP ON EVERY CONVERSATION ABOUT MY PARENTS AND WHERE THEY HAVE GONE! THE NEW THING IS THAT I… Didn't know that I was getting disowned. Oh god, don't let this happen now."

She walked out of the room into the guest room and lay on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

--

"Oshitari, I did something I might regret."

--

"Please leave me be."

Hanako said coldly to Suichi and she walked off headed towards the outside doors where she sits when she didn't know them. Now she's ignoring them or tell the off.

The fan girls still hate her but it died down for quite awhile.

The next day was sports day; a day when the school opens to the public and anyone can come in. Their race was at the end. Everyone else did 2 different sports except for Hanako and a couple of people. She walked around the school a bit and saw that many places were crowed. She saw other people from other schools. She saw a blur of red in a white and blue uniform. He was fast or her eyes were slow. She stood around a tree. From afar she sees Kinoka and Hiyoshi talking like regular friends. Hanako smiled, knowing that her so-called plan worked. She saw a tall figure that stands out from everyone. It was a blur because her glasses weren't all the way up. She pushed it up and saw the blurred figure.

"Tezuka…? I guess that his team members forced him. Maybe that blur was the redhead from Seigaku. Aa? He's coming right towards me."

She saw the tall figure head her way. She smiled right at him.

"Tezuka-San, Konnichiwa. Welcome to Hyoutei's Sports fest. What might bring you here?"

She asked. His head moved to the back a bit. Pointing at the loud teens in blue and white uniforms.

"Aa, dragged I see. Will you see us compete? My event is at the end. I'll be glad if you came to see it."

She smiled even wider.

"Depends how this will go."

She nodded.

"Do you want to look around? I'm getting bored right now. The event starts in 30 minutes or so."

He nodded and walked ahead of him.

--

"Hyoutei contestants of Track events. Please head over to the track immediately."

The loud microphone said.

"Aa! There's my call. I should get going. I'll see you later Tezuka-San?"

He nodded.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou."

He told her and she waved at him and headed her way to the field. She went towards her group and faced her back at them. Kinoka went up to Hanako before her race started.

"Ne, Hanako-Chan. Thanks for that setup you done. I think we've gotten closer."

She nodded to her.

"I'm glad that I'm a help."

She said and Kinoka left to her group. She looked around to see Tezuka from a far away distance. She waved to him to make her recognize her from the huge crowd. He slightly nodded to her to let her know that he's watching. She smiled and turned around. Gakuto's turn to run, his event was the mile run. She knew that Gakuto isn't going to get first. His stamina is low so he can't do anything about it.

--

"Contestants for the 4-by-1 run. Please get to your positions."

Hanako's hearts raced. She gulped and headed to her area. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down.

"You are totally going to lose little librarian."

Some girl near her said. Hanako looked at the girl, who had the smug face. She just simply shrugged.

"BANG!"

The gun shot out. Suichi, being the captain of the track club raced around the curve, passing the baton to Oshitari, who ran part of the straight away and Atobe began to run. Oshitari passed the baton to Atobe, who is the lead by a lot. He gave the baton to Hanako and she raced off. She ran slowly. She was nervous but the strength of a thought came to mind.

"_Even if you think you are going to lose, keep on going so your temptations of losing will fade. Then you shall reach your goal… Thank you Kina Obaa-chan._"

Hanako fasten her pace and almost made to the finish line. She turned around to see the runner from class 3-B catching up fast. Her physical grade is based on this race. She ran for it but at the last part she tripped and landed forward, dropping her glasses and rolled the finish line.

Hanako's head started to be in pain.

"Ow… Did I win?"

She heard cheers around and saw a blurred out figure in front of her.

"Yes, we won."

He placed the glasses back on her and Hanako immediately blushed. Oshitari was in front of her.

"Are you ok? Are you injured?"

Hanako nodded, no, and stood back up. She saw Tezuka at a distance. She walked up to him.

"We won. I'm very happy."

He nodded.

"Congratulations, but aren't you injured?"

He asked her. She shook her head no.

"I'm fine. Probably a slight bruise on my head."

He nodded.

"I will take my leave. I will see you around Rui-San."

He nodded once more and headed towards the group of people.

--

"Why is she talking to him?"

Atobe sighed and watched from afar. Someone pounced on him.

"You must be jealous, Keigo-Sama."

Atobe had the angry mark on his face.

"Get off me."

He said to Aoshi.

"Hanako-Chan isn't the person that will like anyone at a first sight. She just likes making friends from other schools. Even if they don't talk to her, at least she has some. She knows that girly Buchou from Rikkaidai."

Atobe looked at Aoshi, who seems blushing.

"Hanako wants friends that she can talk normally, like Gakuto-San. But no one has really met her match yet. I should be against it, but I hope you'll reach to her level and be, at the most, friends with her or even more."

Aoshi smiled and left to congratulate Hanako for her High B in Physical Education.

Atobe was lost in thought.

--**End of chapter**

Gahh, crappy chapter.

Oh well At least I updated. X3


	7. Kenji and Thoughts FIXED

**Disclaimer: **Po T is Not mine.

**Notice**: Sorry for updating late because it's the holidays. You know when we are all busy whatnot. Forget about that. My other computer, what I usually go onto has gone crazy for the past… Couple days or so. And I have the completed chapter on that computer. I check if there was any Viruses or things like that. And so I realized that my computer days are numbered. The Power Supply is about to go out. So if that happens, My dad would not buy another computer since we have two other ones and a laptop. So then I won't have my computer anymore, which sucks ass. Any hoo… I'm remaking this chapter and hopefully finish it before schools starts again, I have two days to go through. So… Enjoy.

_Oh yea, thanks for the story alerts, story faves, but not a lot of reviews o 3o;_

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you though, every time that happens I feel guilty of not updating as fast._

_ME and my stupid head not processing fast enough. ACK I've been blabbering. Gotta write!_

* * *

And so it's winter. Hanako moved back to her place and her life went somewhat the same, except that many of the fans have been bugging her because of the sports day incident. Hanako really didn't care as long she graduates, which is in 5 months.

"_5 more months I could get through with this. Yea just help me Kami."_

She's been pushed around and been bullied but somehow come out unharmed. Atobe has realized this for quite awhile now but didn't want to do anything about it because it's best to love afar than in a war that has come between them.

A month has passed and the bullying has increased because of the holidays. She has quit being manager for both clubs and joined the art club recommended from Kino-Chan after the long bugging from her. She entered into many contests and won some of them made third in most. Now realizing that she has a rival every time she sees the outcome. The person beats her or she beats them, it's either way. But that wouldn't haunt her, she doesn't care about it anymore. The art department always says you are representing Hyoutei, don't let us down! And so forth. Hanako has always wondered that if it's their ego or pride for their school. It's so annoying. Representing this, must win that, and yea you get the point.

"Merry Christmas, Kino-Chan. Here I drew this, when you were painting on the canvas."

Hanako handed over a big sheet of paper.

"Wha? You didn't have to do this, you already did lots for me this year."

"Like how?"

Hanako asked her and Kinoka blushed. Without the paper in the way she did that little finger together thing (think of Hinata from Naruto).

"Well Wakashi-Kun and I are now… You know… An Item…"

Hanako smiled and in her eyes it was jumping in joy.

"_YES! IT WORKED! Let's do a happy dance! Do do do da di a do…"_

Hanako walked passed Kinoka and patted her on the shoulder then gave her thumbs up. Leaving a flustered Kinoka behind.

* * *

"Papa! Papa! When will I see Onee-San?!"

No answer.

* * *

"Mi-Mistress Rui, welcome ba-back from school. A visitor is here to see you. "

Hanako nodded and looked into the living room. An elderly man was sitting there, he looked stern and the child next to him was about her waist high, his eyes gleamed in joy and fun.

Hanako bowed to them, making sure that the guest is welcomed like they are at home.

"Welcome to the Rui Estates. May I ask why you seek for me?"

His eyes gazed into her soft ones. She felt cold the minute he did that.

"I'm your father, Hanako. This is my younger son, Kenji. I have heard you been associating with some of the top businessmen sons, Atobe for instances. I've considered you as a daughter but not a CEO woman."

Hanako just stared.

"_I'm not a lost child. I have a father that actually came and told me. My heart it's… feeling better. And a Younger brother? Oh kami…"_

"Now you need to become closer to Atobe's son, or I won't let you come back into the—"

"DING DONG!"

Her father was cut off by the doorbell. He sighed and rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

"Mistress Rui, someone is looking for you at the doorbell. He said, "Ore-Sama will not like to be waiting outside of the estate, hurry up and welcome me in.'"

Hanako turned to her father and he had this mean glare. She bowed down to him and scurried off. She saw Atobe at the door twirling his hair. She glared at him.

"What do you want? I'm really busy right now."

She sneered at him.

"Who's more important than me, Ore-Sama?"

She gave him a look. He just gave this convincing look somehow. And yes, she did give in.

"It's my…… Father…"

She looked at him and saw his eyes change from convincing to anger. He pushed Hanako aside and stalked into the living room where he was. She ran into the room and immediately bowed down.

"Sorry, he just came inside. He will be waiting for me to speak with him later. _Come on, just leave already._"

She muttered at the end, after her explanation. She grabbed his arm and urged him to move. But he didn't budge; he just stood there with that glare in his eyes.

"Ahh… The same color eyes as your mother, Atobe Keigo-Kun. I see you've acquainted with my dear daughter. Please to see more. Hanako, I'll show myself to one of the rooms. Please come after you have finished talking to him. Kenji, come along now."

She nodded and bowed down to him. He nodded and that's about it. Kenji looked back at her but she wasn't looking at him.

She glared at Atobe.

"Atobe, what brings you here?"

She asked him.

"What is that man doing here?"

He changed the subject.

"I asked you first."

She did a comeback.

"Older ones go first."

He replied to her, staring down at her.

"So you're old now?"

She asked and smirked at him.

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT OLD!"

He yelled back.

"But you just said, older people go first. And every time you say older, means in my dictionary you are like 30 years old."

Hanako did a remark back at him.

"Then you are like a child. A Four year old to be exact."

She twitched. She couldn't say anything else.

"Tell me. Why was that man here?"

He looked concerned.

"He's my father, what else?"

She replied to him.

"That's not all of it, I know that for sure."

He told her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I… You… Well…"

She sighed. She was never opened like this.

"Forget it. I told you already. So tell me why you are here?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I can see that you are being bullied those last couple of months. Don't hide the fact. Right now you have bruises on your body. Am I correct?"

She looked elsewhere.

"No. What are you talking about? I'm just fine. No bruises on my body. See?"

She showed her arms and legs.

"I'm just fine."

With the lightest touch, he touched the clothing of her clothing and she winced. He placed pressure on her back.

"Like I said, bruises. Maybe even cuts. My insight doesn't fail me."

She walked away from him.

"Just… Leave me alone or I'll get more."

She told him and to the staircase. He followed. She snapped.

"Are you like a lost dog that is trying to find a way around? You are so annoying Atobe."

She told him and he looked down. Looked like he was shocked when she said it. She looked at him and he just walked away. She felt guilty saying that but her back would get worse every time he comes near. Her father told her to become near. He is sentencing her a death wish?

"_Why does it hurt? I hate this feeling. Please leave me alone. Let me go back into my corner."_

* * *

"Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan! Wanna play? I've long to play with you!"

He shouted. Hanako nodded and played with her younger brother. At least someone in her family loves her.

"When is your birthday Kenji-Chan?"

She asked him. Trying to get to know him better.

"November 15th, Onee-Chan! When is yours?"

He stopped and asked with the ball in his hand.

"Right after yours, November 16th. I love sweets, but I never got a cavity. How about you?"

She heard him sigh. At that moment she felt sorry for him.

"I never had any sweets in my life… Otou-Sama hated sweets and forced me not to eat any… He told me that he was being careless and let you eat sweets."

Hanako became quiet.

"Sorry... I pressed some buttons."

They continued to play until he was tired and went to take a nap.

She walked into the kitchen and instructed the cooks to prepare for dinner. She went and took a shower.

* * *

"... Poor Ototo-Chan."

She heard her phone go off. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

"Hello? Rui Here."

She said.

"Ore-Sama is on the line. Meet me at the park in 15 minutes."

Atobe said over the line.

"Uhh... Ok? It better not be long."

She hung up and finished her shower.

"Atobe, what do you need? I need to get back home and accompany my father at dinner."

He simply stared at her. Then he sighed.

"Well... I planned to take you somewhere. But you are already preoccupied with THAT man. Oh well... I guess I'll see you at school now."

He left her at the park. She twitched and left without saying a word.

* * *

After dinner she went into her room and started on her homework. It was kind of weird because usually she's done in the matter of seconds when it comes to math. But many things come to her mind, and made her think.

"_Why was Atobe being so weird today? Being so overly protective? Then Father comes home without saying any word about it. Kenji is adorable." _

She finished the last problem and got ready for bed. Atobe still lingered her mind and she ended up having a dream about him.

* * *

**EDIT**

**Well... I redid this chapter. The majority of this was still from the original chapter os it sort of seems the same till the ending.**

**I fixed it at least : )**


End file.
